The Last Shuffle's
by Lady Elanya
Summary: 4 teens trying to survive the 14th Gundam each will have a tremendous experience that will force them to keep secrets even from the Shuffle Alliance. Bad Sum, PlZ R & R
1. Stats

Hi this really isn't the first chapter, this is just the stats for the people that will be in my story. I really hope you enjoy this it is replacing the old story that I had written here. Well on with the stats.  
  
((Disclaimer)) I do not own G Gundam, I repeat I do not own G Gundam.  
  
The Last Shuffle's  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Stats  
  
1. Name: Eva Awane  
  
Age: 17  
  
Height: 5'8"  
  
Weight: 130lbs.  
  
Nationality: Neo-Aulstralia  
  
Specialities: Fencing, Tae Kwan Do, Archery, Karate, and Judo  
  
Gundam: Fury Gundam  
  
Special Attack: Dragon Fury Flame  
  
Weapons: 2 Swords and a Bow and Arrow  
  
Defense: Shield and Force Field  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
2. Name: Rini Ohale  
  
Age: 18  
  
Height: 5'7"  
  
Weight: 126lbs.  
  
Nationality: Neo-Egypt  
  
Specialties: Archery, All Forms of Martial Arts, Fencing, and Whip  
  
Gundam: Solar Gundam  
  
Special Attack: Flaming Solar Flare  
  
Weapons: Whip, Sword, and a Bow and Arrow  
  
Defense: Whip, and a Force Field  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
3. Name: Till Lorenz  
  
Age: 17  
  
Height: 5'11"  
  
Weight: 180lbs.  
  
Nationality: Neo-Germany  
  
Specialties: Sharp Shooter, Fencing, and Karate  
  
Gundam: Gundam Element  
  
Special Attack: Elemental Thunder Wave  
  
Weapons: 2 Pistols and a Sword  
  
Defense: Thick Armor and a Shield  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
4. Name: Rit Tane  
  
Age: 18  
  
Height: 6' 0"  
  
Weight: 192lbs.  
  
Nationality: Neo-Jaimaca  
  
Specialties: Fencing, Judo, and Tae Kwan Do  
  
Gundam: Rave Gundam  
  
Special Attack: Tidal Electric Rave  
  
Weapons: A Sword  
  
Defense: A Shield and a Force Field  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Well there you have it, expect the first chapter soon. See ya later.  
  
Ancient Zoidian 


	2. Meet Eva Awane

Well here is the first chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long to get it up. I have had major writer's block lately and I have been really busy. But I'm Back. Enough Blabbering, oh yeah just a warning before each chapter I usually do alot of blabbering, so usually just ignore me. :)   
  
((Disclaimer)) I DON'T OWN G GUNDAM! WAHHHHHHHHHH, I want it, especially all rights to George de Sand. :)  
  
The Last Shuffle's  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Meet Eva Awane  
  
"Eva you are to fight for the honor of your country." a man paused. "And for your mother's sake."  
  
"Yes sir." Eva bowed.  
  
"Good now go, and defeat all who come against you." the man smiled.  
  
"Yes sir." Eva jumped in her Gundam. "Time for a long year."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When She Lands...  
  
"Neo-Brazil?" Eva looked around. "This isn't right. I was supposed to land in Neo-Aulstralia." she sighed.  
  
"What are you doing in our country?" a man frowned.  
  
"I accidentally landed here, sorry." Eva replied.  
  
"Who are you?" the man looked at her.  
  
"I am Eva Awane, Gundam Fighter for Neo-Aulstralia." she smiled. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Peaco Valez, Gundam Fighter for Neo-Brazil." he looked up at her Gundam.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Eva seemed pissed.  
  
"It is just it is rare to see a woman fighter, especially a young teenager." Peaco smiled.  
  
"Oh just shut up, I am definently strong enough to beat you." Eva shouted. "Two times over."  
  
"Then let's see it." Peaco paused. "Tomarrow at noon, I'll fight you."  
  
"Fine with me." Eva crossed her arms.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later That Night....  
  
"Can I have a room?" Eva looked at the woman.  
  
"You are a Gundam Fighter, you are dangerous and not welcome here." the woman seemed afraid.  
  
"What?" Eva looked confused.  
  
"Gundam Fighter's are not welcome here. Especially not one from another country." the woman raised her hand. "Do you want me to call security?"  
  
"No, I'm outta here, happy." Eva walked out. "Sheesh that is the fourth place to treat my like this."   
  
"Hello young lady, you looking for a place to stay or some fun." a man smiled.  
  
"What are asking for?" Eva smiled.  
  
"Oh, so you accept." the man smirked.  
  
"No, what do you think I'm a slut?" Eva punched him.  
  
"OWWW!" the man went flying.  
  
"What? Do these people not have manners?" Eva sighed. "Guess I'll have to sleep in my Gundam." she walked up to her Gundam. "I need to sleep well tonight, got a fight tomarow, this should be fun."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Noon...  
  
"Ready to fight little girl." Peaco smiled.  
  
"Only if you are." Eva smiled back.  
  
"Aren't you the cocky one?" Peaco jumped up. "RISE GUNDAM TEQUILA!"  
  
"Tequila?" Eva started laughing.  
  
"Yeah what about it?" Peaco looked at her as he finished suiting up.  
  
"Your Gundam is named after a freaking drink." Eva was rolling around laughing.  
  
"Yeah so what?" Peaco looked confused.  
  
"A freaking alchoholic drink." Eva was stilling laughing.  
  
"Just shut up and suit up." Peaco was mad.  
  
"Ok, ok." Eva finally regained control. "FURY GUNDAM, REVEAL YOURSELF!"  
  
"Gundam Fight." Peaco yelled.  
  
"Ready Go!" Eva shouted and lunged at him. "Hey, Peaco you want to know something?"  
  
"What? Brat." Peaco was blocking her punches.  
  
"Here is a little joke for you, You know your alcholic when?" Eva pointed to him.  
  
"When?" Peaco seemed annoyed.  
  
"Your Gundam is named after an alcholic beverage." Eva smiled.  
  
"You know you could win the sarcastic Gundam Fight championship." Peaco dove at her.  
  
"I know, I know, thank you." Eva bowed.  
  
"Who is congratualating you?" Peaco dove at her again.  
  
"Missed me." Eva dodged. "Your to slow."  
  
"Block this." Peaco drew a large object.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Eva was holding back laughter. "You must be popular at parties."  
  
"Why?" Peaco looked confused again.  
  
"Your weapon is a tequila bottle." Eva started laughing again.  
  
"Haven't we already gone through this?" Peaco frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just so funny." Eva sighed. "I have regained all control, don't worry I am ok."  
  
"Good, then we can continue this fight." Peaco threw the large bottle at her.  
  
"You think that is going to hit me." Eva dogded. "You are insulting my ablities." she drew her bow. "Fury Arrow!"  
  
"What the?" Peaco looked surprised when her arrow went straight through the bottle.  
  
"Sorry did I break your drink?" Eva laughed.  
  
"Are you laughing at me?" Peaco pursed his lips.  
  
"No, I am insulting you." Eva smiled. "And that should have been obvious at the begining of the fight. Are you slow in the mind?"  
  
"Shut up, wench." Peaco yelled.  
  
"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A WENCH?!" Eva screamed.  
  
"What did I hit a soft spot? Slut!" Peaco smiled.  
  
"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A SLUT!" Eva screamed louder.  
  
"Let's see horror, are all your hoe friends busy?" Peaco smiled bigger.  
  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD PEACO VALEZ!" Eva's eyes started turing red.  
  
"What the heck?" Peaco took a step back. "Something tells me I just made a big mistake."  
  
"READY TO DIE!" Eva smirked. "I should thank you."  
  
"Why?" Peaco started sweating out of nervousness.  
  
"Because you have helped me unlock my greatest power." Eva started lighting up. "FURY FLAME!"  
  
"I have heard of this technique, no one can stand back up after it." Peaco smiled. "You know I was kidding right."  
  
"Sure, Peaco." Eva smiled bigger.  
  
"I'M SORRY!" Peaco started running.  
  
"Hold up." Eva drew her sword and shot the flame knocking Gundam Tequila's head to the ground. "I let you live."  
  
"Hehe, thanks." Peaco let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I am not cruel, just get angry very fast." Eva jumped out of her Gundam and helped Peaco out of his.   
  
"I can tell." Peaco jumped back. "I didn't mean it that way. I just mean your Gundam is called Fury Gundam."  
  
"Good, maybe your not as stupid as you look." Eva turned around.  
  
"Tramp" Peaco whispered under his breathe.  
  
"And I have great hearing." She knocked him to the ground. "I shall now take my leave."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Time we will Meet Rene Ohale, the 18 year old princess of Egypt, and also they're Gundam Fighter as she fights Neo-Englands Sir Jillian, a relative of Chapman. Show yourself Solar Gundam, ready go!  
  
Well that was the first chapter, hope you liked it, I would say more, but I have some other stories to work on, well till next time. See ya  
  
~Love and Peace  
  
Ancient Zoidian 


	3. Important Will be deleted soon!

This is to all of reviewers:   
  
I know that fanfiction.net does not allow author notes but this is incredibly important. I need to let you all know that I will be a lot slower with getting stories updated. For awhile I'm having to adjust to using a speaking typing method because I tore a major ligament in my wrist. I will continue to try and post but it is incredibly difficult to use this method until I get used to it. Talk to you all later.   
  
Love and peace   
  
Ancient Zoidian 


End file.
